


Not Even a Little Bit

by ScarletteStar1



Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Older Woman/Younger Woman, maevean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 04:38:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18931423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletteStar1/pseuds/ScarletteStar1
Summary: Jean invites Maeve over for some wine and chat. . .





	Not Even a Little Bit

“What are you doing?”

“Right now?”

“Umm, yes, right now.” Jean paced her kitchen, phone cradled against her ear.

“Just walking around.”

“Would you like to come over?” Silence for several breaths. “One might call that pause pregnant,” Jean attempted to laugh.

“Well, is Otis home?”

“No. He’s out with Eric. I believe they are on a camping trip with some mates from school.” Jean pressed her lips together and rolled her head on her neck, then said, “Truthfully, it’s quite quiet and I’m a bit lonely here. . . all by myself.”

“I see. Ok then.”

“Ok, you’ll come over?” Jean breathed, unable to curb her enthusiasm. She sipped the Pinot Grigio that matched her hair.

“Yeah, alright.”

“Alright,” Jean repeated. “Would you like me to come and pick you up somewhere?”

“Nah,” Maeve said. “I’m not far off. I’ll walk. I’ll be there in ten.”

. . . . . . . . .

Maeve strolled from the house to the deck with her glass of wine. She watched the purple clouds float and she felt Jean drift up behind her. “It’s pretty,” Maeve offered, and nodded at the sky with a small smile.

“This is one of my favorite places,” Jean sighed. “To be.” They considered one another over their glasses as they sipped in the chirping evening which was fast becoming night.

“So why were you lonely tonight?”

“It’s a natural part of the human experience from time to time, I suppose.”

Maeve snorted a laugh and took a seat at the table. Jean lit a series of candles and then told a seat herself. “Don’t give me that psycho mumbo-jumbo, Jeanie. It’s a ton of bullshit and I’ve already got enough baggage I’m carrying without that added weight.”

“Fair enough,” Jean said and refilled their glasses. “Truth is I had a bit of a shit day and I wanted some company. I didn’t want to be alone.”

“Okay, so then where’s your hot Swedish fellow?”

“Oh, I don’t know. He’s peeved with me at the moment and anyway, I wasn’t in the mood for his company.”

“So you sought mine?” Maeve’s voice was light but incredulous.

“I did.” Jean downed her wine in an uncharacteristically quick gulp.

“You wanna talk about your shit day?”

“Not really.”

“You know, for a therapist, you don’t particularly like talking things out, do you?” Maeve squinted at Jean who rolled her eyes.

“And you’re very perceptive for someone so young.” Jean conceded. “I suppose it’s a bit of an occupational hazard. I spend all day talking things out with my patients. When I’m off the clock, I don’t particularly feel like processing, if that makes sense.”

“Yeah, it makes sense. And I’m not that young.”

“Fair enough. I think your pink hair gives you a particularly youthful appeal. Not that I’m complaining, mind you. I think it’s lovely. Sort of wish I could get away with such a look,” Jean was surprised to hear herself confessing this. Maeve rifled through her bag and dredged out a pack of cigarettes. She tapped one from the box then offered the pack to Jean. “Gosh, I haven’t smoked in almost two decades,” Jean sighed as she took a cigarette. Maeve picked up one of the candles on the table and lit her cigarette then passed it to Jean who lit hers. They both inhaled and Jean coughed lightly as she exhaled. “This is a terrible habit, Maeve, you really should quit.”

“You look hot as fuck smoking,” Maeve exhaled.

“Oh,” Jean said and held her cigarette up close to her face, striking a bit of a pose with a sideways glance back at the younger woman. “Do I?”

“Hell yeah, but I guess you could probably look glam and gorgeous doing anything, couldn’t you?” Maeve licked her lips and lowered her eyes then gazed back up at Jean.

“I don’t know about that,” Jean muttered. “Are you hungry? I could make you something?”

“Nah. I’m good.” They sat for a while smoking and then stubbed out their cigarettes in an ashtray Jean fetched from the kitchen. “It’s a bit weird being here.”

“Is it? I don’t mean for it to be. I just thought. . . well. . .” Jean’s voice trailed off. “I don’t know what I thought exactly. I just wanted to see you. I’d hoped it wouldn’t feel weird, Maeve.”

“Yeah, well, you did kiss me the last time we met up, didn’t you?” Maeve looked over at Jean. In the distance frogs and crickets made their sounds. Jean touched her throat and looked nervously off in the distance. “Or maybe you forgot?” Maeve said quietly after a while.

“No. No. I haven’t forgotten. I just, well, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean. I think I’d had quite a bit of wine and I’m sorry.”

“Oh, so you were just drunk?”

“No. I wasn’t drunk.” Jean tasted the nicotine left in her mouth and thought that it should be making her stomach ill, but it wasn’t. In fact, as it mingled with the flavor of her wine, it tasted like memories of things she’d done long ago and wanted to do again.

“So what then? I was just some slag you thought you could experiment on?” Maeve’s voice was still soft, but her face was twisted with sadness and anger.

“God, Maeve, No!” Jean said quickly. She thought back to the evening during which Maeve had been hanging out and they’d bumped into one another in the kitchen as they were tidying up after movies and tea. Impetuously, Jean had caught Maeve’s jaw with her hand and kissed her in a manner that attempted to impart she hadn’t been imagining doing just that all afternoon. Maeve had pushed away with a tiny grunt when Jean deepened the kiss and brought her hand to Maeve’s waist to pull her into a closer embrace. With a gentle cough and smile, Maeve had departed, and left Jean to wonder if it had even really occurred. “You rather transfixed me and I suppose I was moved in a way I’d never been. I, ummm, never kissed a woman before. . . before you.”

“Me neither,” Maeve said. She squirmed in her seat.

“I’m so sorry, Maeve.”

“I’m not,” Maeve murmured and met Jean’s gaze with her own.

“No?” Jean could barely breath enough to expel the single syllable.

“Not at all,” Maeve whispered and reached for Jean’s hand. She took it and was infinitely relieved when Jean returned a warm pressure against her skin. “Not even a little bit sorry.”

“Oh,” Jean sighed. “Not even a little bit?”

Maeve shook her head. She let go of Jean’s hand and stood. For a moment Jean figured she’d be leaving, but then she came to stand over Jean, so close their knees touched. Jean looked up, her mouth open in a surprised smile as Maeve nimbly straddled Jean’s thighs and lowered herself onto Jean’s lap. “You’re fucking perfect,” Maeve murmured as she stroked Jean’s face and neck.

“Well, perfection is a construct that exists only in theory, and certainly not in any human—“

“Shut up, Jeanie,” Maeve sniffed with a light laugh. “Just take the compliment.”

“Ok, thank you,” Jean said. She put one hand on Maeve’s slim waist and another on a firm, fishnet covered thigh. “Is this okay?” She asked and Maeve nodded.

“Yeah.”

“You’re certain I’m not making you. . . uncomfortable?”

“Not even a little bit,” Maeve repeated and touched her nose against Jean’s. Their foreheads touched and stayed like that, together.

“If I’m entirely honest,” Jean whispered. “I haven’t been able to stop thinking of you.”

“Me either. Of you,” Maeve replied.

“I can’t believe you’re here.”

“I know.”

This time when they kissed, it started soft with full, nibbling lips. This time when they kissed, it opened and deepened slowly. This time when they kissed, they were there with each other and not pretending to be anywhere else, not even a little bit. And they held one another for a long time after. And then they kissed again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!! While Jakob and Jean are truly my OTP for this show, I love the idea of Maevean and fully intend to ship them in fic. They may seem a weird pairing, but to me they could be particularly beautiful and sort of just make sense. xoxo.


End file.
